Puffle Rescue
Puffle Rescue is a game that was released on Tuesday, March 16, 2010. It is about rescuing puffles from dangerous situations. This game is located in the Mine right outside of the Mine Cave. You can earn coins in this game. Gameplay This game revolves around rescuing different species of Puffles from three dangerous situations. To play the directional keys must be used to move the rescuing penguin to the puffle that the penguin is trying to rescue. Once the Penguin has got the puffle, the penguin must travel back to the starting point to drop it off. It is possible to have to rescue more than one puffle. There is only one species of puffle available to non-members but there is a total of three available to members. The species (and where they need to be rescued from) are as follows: Blue Puffle Played on an icy plain with ice blocks floating in the river, the player must use the ice blocks to cross the river. There are also logs to cross and red balls that knock you off the block/log if you bump into them. An ice tile will leave a crack every time it is stepped on. Once it is stepped on 3 times or if the player stands on it for too long, the tile will shatter but will repair itself when you have retrieved the Puffle(s). Coin Bags On level seven of the blue puffle levels, if you crack all the ice tiles, you will uncover a coin bag, thus receiving the 1 Coin Bag stamp. On level eight of the blue puffle levels, if you complete the action listed above, there will be a balloon with a key tied to it. Walk behind it and push it to a keyhole, which is at the end of the level. You will unlock a coin bag, thus receiving the 2 Coin Bags stamp. On level nine of the blue puffle levels, if you complete both of the two actions listed above, there will be three balloons with light bulbs tied to them. They will light up if you bump into them. If you manage to have all three lit at once, you will earn a coin bag and the 3 Coin Bags stamp. < Headline text NO'Bold text'NOBODY CARES Pink Puffle (members only) Played in the Mine Tunnels. The penguin must use mine carts to cross the tracks. The boxes without reinforcements will fall in if they are stepped on. Boxes with 2 reinforcements attached will stay for longer while boxes with 3 reinforcements stay the longest. Also note that while Snow Cannons will shoot at you, they can also break the obstacles around you. Coin Bags On the first level, you stand on a stone with a downwards arrow below the finish square, then you go down 2 times, left 3 times, down 2 times, right 3 times, then down 3 times and you get a coin bag. The one on the forth level is, Get the second puffle and go right and stand on a stone with a arrow pointing right, then go right 5 times, up 6 times, then left 6 times. On the seventh level is, stand on the stone with a arrow pointing down, then go down 10 times, right 4 times, down 3 times, left 5 times, down 2 times, right 3 times, and down 5 times. NOTE: As the seventh level repeats, the secret coin bag repeats too so if your good you will be very rich at the end. Black Puffle (members only) Played in the water around Club Penguin. The Penguin must swim to the Black Puffle(s) while getting lift from bubbles, coral platforms and fans, while avoiding the Orange Octopuses, as they send out an electric discharge. Note: If you haven't rescued the puffle in level one, the Giant Squid will appear. Follow it and use the bubbles that it squirts out to keep afloat. You will reach a coral reef. Go down the stairs and you will end up in the underwater room. There you may get the Moss Key Pin. Moss Key Pin There is a special key that allows member penguins to enter the Underwater Room that can only be found in the first level of the Black Puffle rescue mission. When you get the black puffle, wait a couple seconds and a squid will show up. Follow the squid and use the bubbles to stay alive. This will lead you to a secret cave. Go inside and get the key. After getting the key, you will not see the squid in Puffle Rescue again. In level 7, if you wait where the black puffle at the right is, you will see a coin bag. hover over it, and you get a coin bag and the 1 Coin Bubble stamp. If you do that, on level 8, go where the fan is, if you look above, you will see arrows. hover over them to keep floating. follow the direction of the bubbles and it will lead you to the 2nd coin bag and you will earn the 2 Coin Bubbles stamp If you do both of the above, in level 9, go where the top fan is. hover over the arrow until you see a giant bubble. Go to the edge of it, and keep going up until you see the coin bag, and once you have done this, you get the 3 Coin Bubbles stamp. Gallery File:PuffleRescueSneakPeek.jpg|The second sneak peek released on the What's New Blog. File:Puffle Rescue Main Menu.png|The game's main menu. File:Puffle_Rescue_Black_Puffle-5-.gif|The Black Puffle Note For Non-members. (click for animation) File:Puffle_Rescue_Pink_Puffle-5-.gif|The Pink Puffle Note For Puffle Rescue. (click for animation) File:Puff_Rescue_Ice.png|Blue Puffle Rescue Screenshot File:Puff_Rescue_Water.png|Black Puffle Rescue Screenshot pinkpufflerescue.jpg|Pink puffle rescue screenshot Creatures Bats Bats are helpful creatures found in the Pink Puffle stage of Puffle Rescue. They start to appear in Level 6. If the Penguin stands in an orange spot, they appear and will pick you up. While carried by them, the player can use the left and right arrow keys to steer them. If the player steer them to another orange spot, they will drop him/her. Players must also be careful not to hit the walls when steering the bats because then the bat will drop him/her down into the pit. Not much is known about the bats, although, there is a bat-like creature in Gary's Room above the Sports Shop that when you click on says "This looks like some kind of fox, but it's flying!". This tells us that the bats might in fact be Flying Foxes. Orange Octopi The Orange Octopus is not to be confused with Squid. They are enemies in the Black Puffle level of the game. They move in either side-to-side patterns or box patterns, and send out an electric charge when the Penguin gets close to them. Getting too close will cause the player to lose a life. However, if the player is touching the border, they will not lose a life. It is the only other non-existent animal in Club Penguin besides Puffles, although it has a very similar real-life counterpart, a Squid and an Octopus. The first two tentacles are somewhat shorter then the rest of the arms. It has three, pale, peach, colored spots on its mantle. It seems to enjoy shocking penguins. It also seems to be evil, because it makes a very evil, mean, smiling face when you get shocked. It appears to be missing its breathing tube, or siphon. This type of Octopus seems to evolved from spraying ink to having a more effective defense, a powerful electric force field that gives powerful shocks, although, octopi don't release electricity in real life. There must be Purple Octopi too, according to Octi the Inflatable Octopus. Sharks Sharks appear in the Blue Puffle levels of the game where they go across the icy platforms eating all the ice in their path and leaving a trail of deadly water. They usually go around the edges though they sometimes make sudden turns right into the Penguin. If the penguin touches a shark or is standing on an ice block when the shark destroys it, they will lose a life. Puffles The only kinds of Puffles that appear in this game are the Blue, Pink and Black ones. The main objective of the game is to rescue the puffles from their unique predicaments. The Blue Puffles are frozen onto ice blocks in the middle of the ocean, the pink puffles are stranded on rocky platforms under the Mine and the Black Puffles are on coral reef beds out at sea. If all the puffles from a level are rescued, the level will be completed and the Penguin will get points. There might be more puffles in this game soon. Giant Squid The Giant Squid appears briefly in Puffle Rescue. It helps you find an entrance to the Underwater Room while playing in the Black Puffle level. After you do this it doesn't appear anymore. thumb|300px|right Trivia *It is the only game that leads to a secret room. *On the 4th of August in the stamp games section it showed Puffle Rescue stamps, but there was no symbol and they were all loading. By the end of the day Club Penguin removed them temporarily. *The game now has stamps, which were uploaded on August 30, 2010. For a complete listing, see List of Stamps. Stamps *Easy: 1 Coin Bag, Quick Catch, Rapid Rescue, 1 Coin Bubble. *Medium: SOS 30, 2 Coin Bags, Snow Student, Cave Coins, Cave Coins Plus, Super Catch, Easy Cannon, Close Call, Express Rescue, 10 Sea Levels, 2 Coin Bubbles. *Hard: SOS 60, 3 Coin Bags, Snow Master, Cave Coins Max, Expert Catch, Super Cannon, Extreme Rescue, 20 Sea Levels, 3 Coin Bubbles. *Extreme: Snow Hero, Extreme Cannon, 30 Sea Levels. Category:Club Penguin Category:Games